Someone to Love
by Alandra Nicolette
Summary: Vegeta is a major player, who only sleeps with girls based on bets. He makes a mistake and sleeps with Bulma, and all fun and game turns into hell when his parents blackmail him. Will they find love or kill each other while dealing with their own demons.
1. Life’s Miserable Problems

Chapter One: Life's Miserable Problems

A girl with long aquamarine hair and sparkling teal eyes walked out of the ballet classroom tugging her and her sister's bags along. "Hey Bulma?" a girl yelled waving, she smiled and waved back.

"I'm not Bulma, I'm Bianca. Bulma's coming right now." she laughed making the girl flush running up, her long red hair moving from side to side.

"Sorry, I couldn't see from so far away." she apologized pointing at her mole making Bianca laugh shaking her head.

"No worries Rika, Bulma is talking with Sensei Suika about improving her technique." Bianca stated brightly making Rika nod. Rika knew that Bulma was trying to live up to her sister, who was only a couple of seconds older, then her. Even though Bulma and Bianca had had the same friends for life they still had problems telling them apart. And it didn't help that they were almost identical in personality and wanted to do the same thing, they wanted to be the best dancers around.

"Hey guys I'm sorry," another who looked like Bianca said walking out of the class. She smiled taking her bag from her sister who nodded, "I'll have to come in tomorrow afternoon for another lesson I need to perfect my technique." she sighed making her sister place her hand around her shoulders smiling reassuringly.

"Don't worry, you'll get it." Bianca stated making Rika nod as they headed towards the door. Sakura smiled brightly at her older sister even though she was only older by thirty seconds. She wanted to be as perfect as her sister when she danced and that's why she had to work hard, and Bianca helped her also. Dancing would be their ticket out of the hell they called home. They had plans, they were going to go to America and dance for a company and be the best.

"Yeah, I hope so." Bulma sighed when they came through the doors looking up at the bright sun. They waved to their friends who were standing under the tree obviously waiting for them. "Hey Pasha, Marron, Juuhachigou." she called making them wave back walking up to them; they were all still dressed in their leotards.

"It's about time, come on let's go get something to eat." Pasha spoke making them nod walking down the sidewalk. Bulma and Bianca ignored the stares they got from people, they loved being identical cause they could switch in school and they did. Since as Bianca was a wiz in Math but lack in English, and Bulma was a Wiz in English but lacked in Math, they would switch for a test.

"I'm starved, I could eat an elephant" Bianca exaggerated making them laugh.

"Hah I bet she would be able to eat one too," Chi Chi stated making her flush and the others laugh shaking their heads when they came to a deli. They all went inside to order before returning outside to eat.

"Who do you think will be getting the lead part in the play?" Marron asked placing a fry in her mouth. Sure they were into dancing but that didn't meant they didn't pig out; people would look at them and wonder how come they were ballerinas.

"Probably-S"

"Bianca." they all answered making her stick out her tongue at them. She wasn't better them at least she didn't think so but they all knew she had the best technique. And Bulma wasn't far behind her sister, they thought that it was probably hard living in her sister's shadow but it didn't make them any less close to the other.

"Hey that's not true, it could be anyone of us" Bianca defended making them raise a brow at her. She had been asked already to attend Julliard but had refused until her sister was also chosen, she wouldn't leave Bulma by her self.

"That's why we should have all gone to different schools" Pasha joked when her cell phone started to ring. She looked at it and groan looking up when her limo pulled up. "I have to go, mother wants me home" she sighed making them nod.

"We'll see you in school tomorrow" Bulma said making her nod getting up. Even though Chi Chi and Juuhachigou were rich they all went to the same high school.

"Yeah Naoko you want a ride?" Pasha asked making her nod getting up with her things.

"Bye guys" Marron waved making them wave back. Chi Chi's phone was next to go off and before she even answered her guards pulled up.

"Darn it." she mumbled picking up her soda. "Hey you guys want a ride?" she asked Rika nodded yes but Bulma and Bianca shook their head.

"That's okay, we'll walk home" Bulma said making Chi Chi smile before she and Rika left. "I guess it's just you and me"

"Yep come on, we should get home before it gets dark" Bianca said making Bulma nod and get up. They walked out of the deli with looped arms, "We're going to switch tomorrow right?" she asked making Bulma nod.

"Yeah I know I'm not going to pass that math test, do you have an English?" Bulma asked making her shake her head.

"Nope, do you think it'll confuse Alex?" Sakura laughed making her laugh. Alex was Bianca's crush, he was a senior and they were juniors. She had liked him since they started high school but never had the nerve to ask him out.

"Probably, I'll make sure to tell you what we talk about so we don't confuse the poor boy" she giggled making him Bianca nod. They looked at each other and bowed before getting into a position to waltz. They laughed waltzing down the sidewalk adding ballet movements into it. They only had each other in this world, since their mother and father had died. They would never leave the other, and that was why she had to get Bulma up to her level so they were picked together for a school.

When they got home they walked through the door and heard the television on, they sighed knowing that Susan was home. "It's about time you two got home, don't you think you should start making dinner?" she asked when they walked into the living room only to see her current boyfriend. Bulma got chills seeing the way he looked at them, she knew he couldn't tell the difference.

"Yeah, come B." Bianca said making Bulma follow behind her. They didn't mind making dinner because then they wouldn't have to see Ken or Susan. Susan knew they didn't trust Ken but that didn't mean anything to her cause she still kept him around.

"Well aren't you girls looking lovely," Ken said looking over their stockings and leotard. Bianca glared at him as she got vegetables to chop.

"Bulma, go change" Bulma nodded walking out of the room looking at Ken. She raced up the room to change not liking the fact that she had to leave Bianca in Ken's disgusting company.

"Why you so overprotective of her?" he asked getting another beer out of the fridge. He opened it and stood behind Bianca eyeing every curve, both of them looked a lot better then the stepmother.

"She's my baby sister" Bianca replied dumping the chopped vegetables into the bowl. She stiffened feeling him standing behind her but he moved away hearing Bulma heading towards them. Bulma looked at Ken who was walking out of the kitchen when she entered carrying a dress for Bianca who took it gratefully. **Later.**

Bianca placed her book on the nightstand when there was a knock on her door. She sighed knowing that it was Bulma because they had a special knock. She opened her door and smiled walking over to her bed getting back under the warm covers. Bulma latched the door and followed her sister under the covers; they cuddled up to each other knowing that they were safe. "I hope she gets rid of him soon" Bulma whispered making Bianca nod as she played with Bulma's hair.

"He'll be gone in no time" she assured when Bulma turned the lights out. Bianca was still up when Bulma fell asleep; she looked at her door when the knob started to shake. After a few seconds it stopped and that was then she closed her eyes knowing that tonight they were safe. **Elsewhere.**

Soft music could be heard in the background as two figures danced on the balcony of the large estate. A girl with long flowing blonde her held unto the man of her dreams as he danced with her. "I don't want to go back to college" she sighed making him smile caressing her hair.

"We have to go back we're just in law school, it'll be over soon and then we'll get married hmm?" he replied making her look at him and smile brightly. She tiptoed and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you Vegeta," she whispered giving him another kiss making him smile tightening his hold around her as the kiss deepened.

"I love you too Gwen." he replied before they walked back into the boring party. This was their life, after coming home from college they would attend boring parties with their parents but they had each other to keep them selves amused.

"Well there he is." a guy with pitch black wild smiled walking up to him with two others. "See I told Yamcha and Marc that you would be with her, pay up" he stated making the other two groan and Vegeta smirk.

"You don't mind if we steal Vegeta away for a few right?" Goku asked making Gwen sigh. She didn't want him hanging around with them, she knew what they did when she wasn't around.

"Of course not," she gave Vegeta a kiss and left rather reluctantly. They waited until she disappeared in the crowd before smiling evilly at Vegeta who returned it.

"So who's the victim?" he asked making them laugh handing him a glass of champagne.

"You know us too well" Yamcha grinned as they leaned against the wall. "Look at where the French Ambassador is at the far right" he spoke making Vegeta look at the one.

"I'm seeing triplets" he mused looking at the three sisters, his friends nodded then looked at him.

"We made a bet that you can't get all three of them in bed at the same time" Goku spoke making Vegeta smirk. "If you do then, we'll each give you a thousand bucks and access to my parents townhouse in England for two weeks" he stated. Whenever they played their game they always had high standards. "Marc said you couldn't do it"

"Okay, how long do I have?" Vegeta asked moving his glass to his mouth taking a drink as he paid close attention to the three sisters. He could see that the way they stuck to each other would be a real good thing for him.

"Until midnight, that gives you three hours. And by the way, we need proof" Yamcha stated making him nod. "I guess you should start now, I have to get into bed with my father's lawyer's daughter tonight too"

"And I have to get my ex-girlfriend's young stepmother. She's a babe" Marc spoke nodding his head towards her making the guys look and totally agree. "Max and Krillin should have arrived today" they nodded in agreement knowing it would have been a lot more fun.

"Good god as those real?" Goku asked making them chuckle looking at the woman's package. "Marc you can get lost in those" he joked making them laugh.

"We'll find out soon enough, besides I'll have a tracking device just in case I go get lost. It'll take me all morning to examine those babies" Marc grinned making them nod. "Who are you going after Goku?" Goku looked thoughtful as he scanned the ballroom.

"The Walter sisters, I heard they were into this kind of shit. I'm sure they'll more then gladly want to play along" he joked as they finished up their champagne and got another full one.

"Cheers to success" Yamcha said making them clank glasses together then they all split directions going to see their preys. Vegeta took a tray carrying three glasses of champagne and walked towards the sisters.

"Good evening, I'm sure I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you" he said smiling charmingly at the three sisters who blushed prettily.

"No" they all answered the same time and giggle making him smile.

"I'm Ouji Vegeta, you lovely ladies are?" he said handing them each a glass making them blush. He wondered if they were used to men but he figured that they were probably the kind that just got out of an all girls boarding school.

"Oh I'm Hilda, this is Hannah and Anne" the obvious oldest spoke eyeing him like her sisters. "Do you speak French?" she asked making him smile nodding.

"Of course Mademoiselles, tell me how do the French pass time when attending a boring party?" he asked in French making them smile. This was going to be too easy, he figured that Goku knew it probably would.

"There are a lot of things," Hannah answered making him smile charmingly.

"Do you have a particular one in mind monsieur?" Anne inquired as Vegeta took in their voluptuous bodies still untouched by men and their heads of curly red tresses that glimmered in the lights.

"This is a boring party, tell me have you seen the rooms upstairs?" the girls nodded innocently making him smirk he had this.

"Would you like a full tour?" he asked making them smile brightly looking him over.

"A full tour, with nothing left out?" Hilda asked making him nod, they could see just by looking at his body that he was to die for.

"A full tour Hilda" and they were pleased that he could remember and tell them apart. "Come right this way" he spoke offering his hand to her, Anne and Hannah took each other's hand and followed him. Yamcha and the guys saw him going up the stairs with them and smirk they too almost had theirs.

Vegeta led them down the hall until he came a room very familiar to him. He opened the door and allowed them in while he latched the door. He turned around and suddenly didn't like the look in their eyes. "Well Vegeta, what are you waiting for?" Anne purred stripping down her clothing while Hilda walked over to him and slid off his jacket running her hand on his chest.

"Sisters he's amazing," she stated pushing him against the door capturing his lips in a fierce kiss. Vegeta as shocked at first but them grab a hold of her butt; after all three was always better then one. **Next Day. Japan.**

Girls dressed after showering in the girl's locker room, Bulma packed her field hockey clothing in her bag to bring home and wash. "I'm going to Sensei Suika, she wanted me to drop by you want to come with me?" she asked Bianca just walked into the room after cheerleading practice.

"I have to go home and get ready for work. I'll meet you at the school so we can walk?" she replied making Bulma nod as they grabbed their bags.

"God you two need to get a life, always freaking together" a girl teased making them laugh. They had all the same friends, and did all the same things in school except for Bianca was on the cheerleading squad, and Bulma was on the field hockey team.

"Whatever Ria," Bulma spoke as they headed out the door. "I'll meet you there in an hour okay?"

"Yeah, don't talk to strangers okay?" Bianca spoke teasingly making Bulma smile as they put on their skates.

"I won't mother" Bulma replied making Bianca slap her playfully. "I'll see you soon" Bianca nodded skating off. Bulma felt like she should have gone home with Bianca but didn't think anything of it. **Later.**

"Bulma?" Suika said making Bulma stop what she was doing. She felt incredibly nervous for some odd reason and she hadn't been able to concentrate. "Is something the matter?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't know, I just can't concentrate. Bianca said she was going to meet here so we can walk to work together but she isn't here yet," she answered looking down. Suika frowned knowing that Bianca was always on time unlike Bulma who was always late; and it was almost time for Bulma to leave.

"Do you want me to drop you home?" Bulma nodded slowly making her smile. She knew how close the two were after all they only had each other. **Home.**

"No!" Bianca screamed struggling against Ken, her face was bloody and her ribs she was sure was broken or at least some of them.

"Get you down you bitch" Ken growled hitting her again with all his might making her fall unto the bed in her father's room. She screamed but it was cut off when he covered her mouth. She could taste the blood in her mouth, and deep down she knew that she was bleeding inside.

"Please!" she begged but it was muffled as tears streamed down the side of her face.

"You'll enjoy this don't worry" Ken spoke kissing her face making her smell the stench of alcohol on his breath. Bianca's muffled screamed sounded around the room as he took away her innocence. She prayed to get that someone would come and save her, as she tried to stay conscious.  
Bulma and Suika walked up to the door, she opened the door and heard nothing but silence. "Thank you for dropping me home" Bulma smiled making her nod.

"No worries, tomorrow we'll try to work on your technique again," Suika said before she walked back to her car. Bulma entered the house and closed the door; she looked up the stairs when she heard something break.

Suika's key's dropped to the ground as she opened her door. Sighing she bent down to pick them up when Susan pulled into the driveway. She looked at the woman who she had wanted to talk but never got the chance.  
Bulma walked up the stairs heading towards her father's room knowing that's where the noise was coming from. She turned the knob and slowly opened the door, the sight that caught her made her screamed seeing her sister lying on the floor barely conscious. "You" Ken yelled looking at with death in his eyes. Bulma ran to her room and slammed the door shut going to her closet.

She looked up when the door broke open, "You bastard" she screamed holding up the gun and fired hitting him in the leg.

"Ah shit, I'm going to get you, you bitch!" he cried out feeling his bone shatter. Bulma grabbed her phone and jumped over him heading back to Bianca, wiping her tears away at the same time. Now she knew why she was so nervous, he was hurting her sister. She didn't know that the last thing she heard him say, would come back to haunt her in the future.

"Bulma." Bianca cried feeling Bulma rest her head on her lap, she could barely see properly and her body hurt. "I'm scared," she sobbed coughing up blood. "It hurts"

"No you hold on, I'm calling the ambulance" Bulma replied through sobs as she wiped the blood from her sister's mouth. "Remember that we are going to be the best dancers world wide. And we're going to go to Julliard."

"No you are," Bulma didn't listen because she knew that they were both going to go the best ballet school. "You are going to dance for us"

"Don't talk"

"What the hell" Susan gasped hearing the gunfire. She and Suika ran to the door wondering what was going up. "My god" she screamed looking at Ken who was laying on the floor bleeding.

"Somebody help me" Bulma cries came from the room at the end. Suika ran down the hall and walked into the room swallowing the scream that threatened to come seeing a battered Bianca in Bulma's arms.

"H-he beat her" Bulma stuttered going into shock as she rocked her sister's body back and forth. "P-p-lease help, she bleeding"

"I'll call the police," Suika said but Bulma shook her head as she walked over to them. She was afraid to touch Bianca's body in fear that she might hurt her more. Her beautiful face was battered; she looked at the shattered mirror and knew that she had been thrown into it.

"I called, help her" Bulma begged through sobs, Suika looked down at Bianca's body and saw that her eyes were closed. She started to cry knowing that she wasn't alive, she had died but Bulma hadn't noticed.

"Bulma." Suika whispered, "Bulma, please" Bulma shook her head rocking her sisters body back and forth. She was in shock; she didn't even know Suika was there anymore.

"We're going to be best dancers ever; she's going to stay with me. She's all I have," she whispered as her tears continued. She had lost everyone she had; she was alone in a world with no one. "Tell her Bianca, tell her we're going to be the best"

"Oh my god" Susan gasped standing at the door when the ambulance and police pulled up. She moved out of the way when the medics came into the room, they looked at each other then Bulma and her sister's body.

"No don't touch her," Bulma snapped when they tried to get her away from Bianca. She glared at them, "Can't you see she's resting?" she sobs, "She's tired let her rest"

"We've got to sedate her" one said making him partner nod taking out the needle and a bottle. Bulma winced feeling something prick her; she could feel her self-being over come by sleep.

"No I can't leave her, I can't. Don't make her leave me she can't leave me. You have to save her," she cried feeling something pick her up. "No!" she screamed feeling too weak to struggle as she was carried out of the room.

The other man covered Bianca's body with a sheet shaking his head sadly as they lifted her unto the stretcher.

People walked out side their homes and watched what was happening at the Briefs residence. Out of all the houses in the block this was thought to be the most cursed. They wondered what was happening but they got their answer seeing one of the sisters being carried out followed by the mother's lover who was on a stretcher and then a body that was covered. It was quite clear, someone had died in that house, the red lights danced against the house and sobs could be heard. Hong Kong. 

Yamcha and the others looked up when Vegeta walked up at the lunch table. "So how did it go?" Goku asked making him smirk holding a small bag. He handed it to Goku who took out three different color thongs.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked making them laugh, it was safe to do it where they were cause it was at Marc's home.

"Yeah, check this out" Marc said pulling out a large bra making them gap at him, they all looked at him in wonder. "Didn't get lost but loved exploring" he mused making them laugh. Goku took out two bras and Yamcha took out a small earring placing it on the table making them look at him oddly.

"I didn't know she had piercing down there" he commented making them chuckle looking at him in wonder. "And she had a tongue ring as well, it does wonders" he commented making them nod. "Wow"

"Well it seems that we all succeeded. So what are we going to do now?" Vegeta asked resting back as he took in the sun. This was great it couldn't get any better. No it could when he and Gwen got married in the future and had a life.

"Well we could grab some of the young maids here and go sailing" Marc answered smiling evilly.

**  
****Two years later.**

A girl ran down the corridors of her dance floor frantically, she slid past the door but was able to hold unto the frame. Catching her balance she peeked in before walking in slowly. "It's good of you to join us Miss Briefs," a stern voice said making Bulma come to a halt.

"I'm sorry Sensei the bus arrived late to school. And my mother couldn't drop me" Sakura apologized looking down. She stood like the perfect ballerina, dressed in her pink leotard, her long hair up in a bun. Miss Suika looked at her and shook her head softly pointing at the spot that was empty.

"It's only because I understand that I won't panelize you but make it the last time. If you love dancing so much and wish to be a ballerina then I suggest that you make time for it," Suika stated walking to the front of the class. Sakura nodded getting in line with her friends who smiled at her.

"Hai, Sensei" she whispered when the music started again. She watched what they were doing before she fell into place. She had just turned twenty last week, she was almost in her third year at Tokyo University studying business management and sociology. Since the death of her sister she had lived up to what she wanted her to do, she was the best dancer and she was dancing for the both of them. She worked as a cabaret dancer at the new casino that was built in downtown Tokyo at night, to pay for her dancing classes while using the money her father left her and her sister in their trust fund to pay for college but she was running out of money.

She knew she could asked her uncle Michael, her father's brother, for the money but she didn't want to bother him when he was so busy with government business. He and his son where the last of her family and she loved them dearly, she wanted to join Yuskue, her cousin, who was attending Stanford in the U.S.

She didn't know what life was going to through at her next, the only reason she got the job was because she friend's father was the owner of the casino. She leaned back trying to concentrate on what she was doing. She had to do her best so that she was picked to go with the best students to New York next month for the ABC tryouts.

Suika watched Bulma dance perfectly; her name was at the top of the list as one of the students going to New York City. She knew that Bulma would make Tokyo proud, the only problem was that stepmother of hers. Months after Bianca's death Bulma hadn't been able to dance and she never spoke to anyone then all of a sudden she came back and she danced with such passion that one would cry. Suika knew that she was dancing in memory of her sister and was living up to Bianca's wish.

**  
****Elsewhere.**

"So were we off to tonight?" a young man asked walking into the room. He looked at his best friends smirking. He was glad to be in Tokyo rather then his home right now, he would wait for the arrival of the woman he was going to marry so they could head home right away. He had just graduated out of Harvard, and was due home soon to take control of the business while his father ran for a seat in the senate.

"I've got this girl I want to see"

"What number is she?" Vegeta asked sarcastically making Marc laughing looking at him with a hurt expression. He sat on the edge of one of the leather chairs in Marc's apartment; he was a spoiled boy that lived off his parent's money until he was ready to take over their business.

"Oh please I don't go through girls that fast" he defended running his hand through his shining black hair, this made Vegeta and Krillin smirk.

"All right smart ass then who was the girl you brought home last night?" Krillin inquired; they laughed seeing the lost look on Marc's face. "See, I bet you didn't even get her name"

"That's not what counts, I remember them by how good they were" Marc shrugged grabbing his jacket. "Anyways lets head out, I want to see this girl I met when I met Krillin's girl friend"

"Girlfriend?" Vegeta echoed following them to the door. He would have to call Goku up so they could hang out before he returned to England with his girl friend to finish up his law.

"Yeah, remember I was telling you about Juuhachigou?" Krillin answered Vegeta shook his head slightly. "Anyways we've been going out for about a month and she's great, her father owns casino downtown. She's dances in the cabaret shows, she's perfect,"

"I think Krillin is hooked" Marc commented dryly making Vegeta laugh and Krillin glare.

"Hey, so what? I don't plan on being single for the rest of my life. Besides I have to pass on my good genes" Krillin spoke grinning smugly. Marc and Vegeta looked at each other and burst out laughing, "Hey it's not funny"

"Yes, it is" they yelled running down the hall with him following. When the elevator door opened they came face to face with three good-looking girls. Marc put on his best smile and walked in looking high and mighty, his blue eyes gleaming like a predator.

"Hey, good looking" he spoke raising his brows at them; they girls blushed looking at three of them. Vegeta leaned against the wall looking a red head up and down; he had nothing better to do tonight anyways. He had no right to laugh at Marc because he knew he couldn't remember the name of the last girl he slept with but he knew her parents because they were in business with his family. Sure he had a fiancé that he loved but that didn't mean he was going to be tied down when they weren't even married.

"Hey you" one replied winking at Vegeta who smirk, taking her in. She looked good; maybe he would have some use for her tonight, yes he would have a lot of use for her tonight.

"Where ya'll heading?" Marc inquired seeing the Vegeta was also interested. This was going to be good, now all they had to do was get Takashi to go along with it. But he probably wouldn't because he was faithful to his girlfriend, that didn't matter all he had to do was call up Max.

"Out, for a little fun"

"Can we tag along, you know it's not safe for such beauties to be out all by yourself" Marc spoke smoothly working them. Krillin and Vegeta stood on the side letting him do what he did best. Marc could sweet talk his way between any girls legs, that's what they did best and they loved it.

"Well, I don't know" she replied uneasily blushing when Marc placed his arms around her shoulders.

"I'll take that as a yes" Marc answered for them when the doors opened. Vegeta hooked up with the red head taking her hands in his making her turn red.

"Your friend doesn't have to worry we've got one for her too, or she could be with me as well. I've got plenty to go around," Vegeta whispered beside her ear before kissing her on the neck.

**  
****Night.**

Women moved hurriedly about the dressing room wearing their cabaret costumes which were really nothing, some had on suits with tail feathers. While others had on short sexy peach body suits, that when the lights hit it, it would seem to be transparent, and top hats on, with dancing heels. Many were doing the final touches on their make up, gossiping. "So have you seen Chi Chi yet?" a woman with fiery red hair asked looking at her friend pin up her long hair then start to put the red rose in.

"She just got in today; she's going to come over my house. She came with her fiancé, he's supposed to be really nice" Bulma beamed making her friend smile brightly. "I can't wait I haven't seen her in so long" Chi Chi was her other best friend, who went to England for schooling since as her parents were rich.

"We'll have to get together and hang out before she returns home. What do you think?" she asked putting her make up away.

"Of course Rika, I know she would like that very much. We aren't the fantastic trio for nothing right?" Bulma replied finishing up her make up, Rika nodded slipping her shoes on. She taps her dancing shoes on the ground listening to the music start up. She and Rika had on the peach dancing suits since, as they were the main entertainers along with some others. And their make up and hair was done identical since as they were in the same number. "When do you think Miss Suika will announce who's going?" she inquired. She, Rika, Pasha and Juuhachigou were all nervous hoping they were picked to go.

"Soon someone said that you were on the top of the list followed by me," Rika answered making Bulma brighten. "You are going to New York you just watch"

"We are going to New York" Bulma corrected making her nod.

"Come on people its show time," a woman yelled making the stage warmers line up. Bulma and Rika were few of the regulars and had the most important parts since, as they were the best at what they did.

"If it isn't the fantastic duo," a guy teased hugging Bulma around the waist making her laugh as they waited of their turn.

"Yeah whatever Alex, just don't drop me" Bulma replied to her partner. She was lucky to have such a nice, handsome and amazing dancer as her partner. "What ya been up to?"

"Nothing, same ole," Alex answered giving her kisses on the cheek then Rika. "See you on the stage ladies" he called walking over to the side where the guys were.

"Yeah, sexy" Rika yelled smiling as she examined his butt. "Hmm, what a package"

"Yeah I know, I still think you should go for it" Bulma stated making her laugh, when their other friend walked up. "Pasha,"

"Hey guys, I feel excited I always get this energy rush before a performance" she beamed making them laugh, shaking their heads in agreement. "And there's this guy here to see me dance,"

"Oh really, how does he look?" Rika asked making Pasha blush.

"Amazing and even better in bed" Pasha proclaimed. Whatever else she had to say was cut short when the up salsa music started to play signaling them that it was time for their performance.

"Well here we go" Rika smiled moving her body, as she got ready.

**Tonight we dance I lay my life in your hands We take the floor nothing is forbidden anymore**

They could see the guys on the dance floor already dancing with all they had in them. And they could feel the excitement start to flow through them because this was what they loved to do.

**Don't let the world in outside Don't let a moment go by Nothing can stop us tonight**

Hearing their cue they all flew unto the stage moving their hips to the music as they walked to their partners keeping in rhythm. They moved her hands, hips and stepped in perfect coordination with the other.

**Bailamos, let the rhythm take you over Bailamos, te quiero amor mio Bailamos wanna live this night forever Bailamos te quiero amor mio te quiero**

Vegeta sat in the front row with his friends watching the spectacular show. He smiled remembering the enjoyment they had with their little elevator friends. He was now currently tied with Marc, and the one to have the most by the end of the week would have a paid vacation by the loser to anywhere. "She's the one with the black haired partner," Mika whispered to them. "Check her out"

**Tonight I'm yours. We can make it happen, I'm so sure Now I'm letting go There is something I think you should know**

"The one right next to the red head?" Krillin asked making Mika nod. He and Vegeta looked at the girl slowly, both agreeing that she was great. Vegeta's attention however was diverted to the teal eyed beauty as she moved forward with her partner.

"So?" Marc inquired nudging them making Vegeta look at him and nod just like Krillin making him smile. "Told ya, too bad sleeping with her only counts once" he sighed making Vegeta and Krillin laugh shaking their heads. "But I like her, I think I'll keep her around"

**I won't be leaving your side We're gonna dance through the night I wanna reach for the stars**

Bulma noticed the three guys in the front row and how they were looking at them. She couldn't help but feel self-conscious feeling the one in the middle's eyes on her as she moved.

**Bailamos, let the rhythm take you over Bailamos, te quiero amor mio Bailamos wanna live this night forever Bailamos te quiero amor mio te quiero**

Vegeta watched as the man spun her around fast, then she landed on the ground in a perfect split like the others but she was out front. Her eyes were closed as she lowered her upper body to the floor her legs still in a split. The song slowed in perfect sequence like the dancers, as the lights dimmed.

**Te quiero mi amor.**

The audience applauded waiting eagerly for the second show to begin, Vegeta couldn't help but clap. He had to admit one thing; they surely knew how to keep someone's attention even when his mind was in turmoil at the moment.

"Hey Vegeta, why don't you pick one of these lovely ladies here?" Marc asked jokingly looking at his best friend.

"Shut up and watch the rest of the show" was his hard response. He watched as the man walked up to her, his hands moving down her sides romantically before he pulled her to her feet holding her back hard against him.

Bulma moved her hands slowly to Alex's face still looking at the man who was watching her intently. Alex's hand found it's way between her legs making her raise it up. He spun her around causing her leg pass inches from his face making sure to keep in sequence with Rika and Pasha.

He dipped her swiftly as the music started to speed up, the lights flashed on turning multicolored as they movements got faster. He placed his hand on her hips when the singer's voice came in with the music.  
**  
****Shake your bon-bon Shake your bon-bon Shake your bon-bon**

She, Rika and Pasha moved out of their partners' arms towards the edge of the stages doing at the music stated. They moved in coordination, knowing each other's moves perfectly. They smile brightly when they spun around, moving fast towards their partners. Alex and the guys grabbed hold of their hips and hoisted them in the air.

**Don't say no, no Shake it my way, oh.**

**  
****Juuhachigou. Later.**

She walked up to her boyfriend and gave him a short kiss. "How did ya'll enjoy the show?" she asked softly looking them over.

"Great, amazing dancers," Marc answered looking at Pasha's appearance along with her friends who were all laughing. "Hello beautiful" he smiled pulling Naoko into his arms.

"Hey to you" she smiled giving him a kiss on the lips. Krillin and Vegeta looked at each other knowing that that line was very familiar. "Guys this is Marc, and Krillin---"

"The infamous Ouji" Marc laughed making Rika and Bulma smile.

"I'm Rika and this is Bulma." Rika smiled at Vegeta who nodded looking at Bulma closely. "Where you off to Pasha?" she asked looking at her watch.

"I don't know I guess out with Marc, you up for it?" Pasha asked making Rika nod then she looked at Bulma. "How bout you?"

"Naw I'll pass I promised mother I would get home early tonight" Bulma answered making them nod in understanding at least the girls.

"Hey don't make any plans later tomorrow night. We're having a big bash at Marc's place" Krillin said looking at Bulma, who smiled. He had a feeling Ouji was interested but was too stubborn to say thing even if it was just for a one-night stand. He had had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting the woman Vegeta had asked to marry him. She was loaded like him but she was crazy, at least that's what he and the other guy's thought. "And you're one heck of a dancer"

"Thanks, I guess I'll see ya'll tomorrow" Bulma waved running off. Rika and the girls waved before they started towards the door at a slower pace.

**Bulma.**

She got off the bus and ran down the road towards her home. She wasn't in for having another argument with Susan, she couldn't take it she was too tired. She walked up to the door and put her keys in and turned the lock. Closing the door she headed towards the stairs trying not to make any sound. "You're late" a voice rung out making her come to a halt, "Once you are living in this house I expect you to keep my rules"

"I'm sorry but I can't tell the bus driver to hurry along because I have curfew" Bulma replied continuing to her room. She hurried along not wanting to hear anything else that had to be said. She locked her door, drop her bags on the floor and fell unto her bed. "Just for a while longer" she whispered dosing off.

Life as she knew it had change five years ago when her father passed away then her twin sister two years later. She didn't want to think about what happened to Bianca and how the man who hurt her wasn't given the death penalty; he wasn't even given five years. She was left with Susan who had a different man in the house every single week and it was her fault one had hurt her sister. She remembered that night like any other how couldn't she when every night it replayed in her mind over and over again.

That's why she had a real lock placed on her door to keep them out after she was almost raped by one that was drunk. She shivered from the thought going under the covers. She knew her body was crying out for food but she didn't have enough strength to walk down the stairs. 

**Vegeta.**

Vegeta he closed the door walking towards his room with a girl. "Come right this way," he said leading her into his room. He closed the door when she entered and walked to turn one of the lights on. The blonde hair girl started to take her clothing off walking towards him.

"Are you sure my father won't find out about this?" she whispered placing a kiss on his chest undoing his buttons. "And my fiancé or your fiancée?" she continued bending down to undo his pants.

"I promise that not even the lord will find out about this" Vegeta whispered looking up at his ceiling. He smirked knowing it wasn't right sleeping with a woman who was supposed to be married soon but he couldn't deny him self-pleasure.


	2. Falling Victim to the Devil

**Chapter 2: Falling Victim to the Devil**

"So, how was the party last night?" Bulma asked, as she and Rika walked, looking at the fishes in the aquarium. They were waiting for the arrival of Chi Chi and her fiancé.

"It was a blast, a little wild but good." Rika answered softly. "I met one of their friends, Max, he's going to be at the party too, he's so cute," she exclaimed making Bulma laugh, "you're coming tonight right?"

"Yeah I'm going to try to, Susan still has that staying out late." Bulma spoke making Rika nod.

"I'm sure she won't mind, and I know that Chi Chi would love to go." Rika smiled making Bulma laugh nodding. "After our little performance at school I don't think anyone will ever forget about us."

"I don't think so either. Hey look! Here she comes now." Bulma beamed waving to her friend who waved back pulling a very handsome guy along with her. "Wow, isn't he a babe."

"I know, I wonder where she found him from." Rika whispered back. "I wonder if he has an ass like Alex."

"Knowing Chi Chi, he should." Bulma replied. When Chi Chi neared, the girls tried to keep a straight face. Chi Chi looked at her long time friends knowing they were up to something but she hugged them tightly squealing. People passing them and her fiancé cringed as they jumped around then did a dance laughing.

"Look at the stranger leaving us." Rika chided playfully making Chi Chi laugh taking the man's hand in hers. "But I can see why. Hey, I'm Rika and this little child is Bulma."

"Hey." Bulma exclaimed pouting, the man laughed nodding at them. "Don't even bother, we know your name Son Goku. We've heard so much about you." Bulma smiled winking at Chi Chi.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the other two to the trio. I've heard a lot about you." Goku said a charming accent. "I was just dropping Chi Chi by; I've got to meet some friends." He said giving Chi Chi a kiss.

"I'll see you back at home, hmmm?" She smiled making him nod before disappearing the crowd. "So what's up?"

"What's up, damn Chi Chi. He's a babe!" Rika yelled making people look at them but she ignored them. "Tell me does he have a firm butt?" She whispered raising her brows.

"Rika! Is she still obsessed with butts?" Chi Chi asked playfully.

"Still, and she's getting worst." Bulma giggled when they looped arms and walked off towards the under ground part. "Tell us when's the wedding?"

"It's in spring; you and Rika are my matrons of honor. I'm having two since as I can't decide." Bulma and Rika rested their heads on her shoulder since as she was the oldest and tad bit taller then them.

"You'll be the only reason why I ever leave Tokyo." Bulma muttered making them laugh. "We've missed you Chi Chi, you don't visit enough." She whined looking straight ahead.

"I know, tell me Rika. Is Bulma still a virgin?" Chi Chi asked loudly, making Bulma blush and slap her.

"Virgin Mary, I tell you we have to get her laid. She doesn't know what she's missing out on." Rika stated making Bulma gasp. "No really, there's a totally different world. You are missing out on the best part of life deary."

"Whatever I'm going to wait until I'm settled besides I can't let a relationship get in my way. My top priority is getting into a ballet school and performing some day." Bulma stated passionately, making them nod.

From since they were little girls, they had always wanted to be ballerinas, Rika and Bulma were still trying to pursue it. Chi Chi had strayed away to photography and designing but she still danced and was as good as them.

"You two must come and dance in England. I need models and you guys are perfect." Chi Chi stated softly. "Besides I pay good money."

"Then you need to come back over here cause we need the money." Rika spoke playfully. "What are you doing tonight Chi Chi?" She asked when they stopped in front the glass and looked at the glowing jellyfish.

"What have you got in mind?"

"Well, Bulma and I are going to this party tonight." Rika answered playing with Chi Chi's long silky hair.

"I was going to invite you to a party as well, Goku's friend Marc is having a party at his penthouse." Chi Chi spoke, making Rika gasp brightening.

"Hey that's the same party, what a coincidence now we can all go together." Rika laughed as Chi Chi brightened.

"How do you know those guys?" Chi Chi inquired hoping they weren't in anything with them. Goku had told her about how they carried on; she could trust her fiancé because she knew he was faithful. When she heard of the things they used to do, she got really upset knowing that they played with girls hearts so.

"Oh Juuhachigou, her boyfriend Krillin knows them. We're all just hanging out." Rika answered making her sigh inwardly, knowing she wouldn't have to warn them about anything since as they were just friends. She knew she wouldn't have to worry about Bulma because she wasn't the least bit interested in men but Rika was the bad one.

"Oh ya'll want to go find somewhere to eat I'm hungry." Bulma said out of the blue making them nod. They were hungry too. She hadn't eaten anything all morning and knew she had to because she had to work tonight. 

**Vegeta.**

He sat back in his chair watching Marc's doctor's daughter walk out the door so far they were tied. "This sucks, I can't believe I made you guys talk me into this." He groaned making them laugh.

"Come on we've only done about twenty four, we still have one more to go and I know you can do it Vegeta. I've got a lot of energy but you are more wicked than me." Marc smiled wickedly, making Vegeta glare at all four of them. "Besides after you marry that Gwen you won't be able to go behind her back." They laughed making Vegeta smile thinking out his fiancée. He cared a lot about her and in truth this was like a very long bachelor party for him. "Now let's draw the card and see what we have to find this time." Goku shook his head looking at the old game they made up from since they were fourteen.

"Goku, do the honors, since as you are like Krillin." Vegeta mused making Goku chuckle reaching for the cards.

"I can't believe you did that, you know he always deals impossible things." Krillin groaned knowing that the card Goku pulled were always the hardest to pull off. They watched as he pulled out a single card and turned in face down in front of Vegeta then one in front of Marc.

"Gentleman turn your cards over and see your fate." Goku said evilly sitting back down. Marc and Vegeta looked at the cards on the café table as they all sat around it.

"Don't be afraid now." Krillin and Max laughed having missed Goku's taunting.

"It can't be that bad." Marc sighed turning his card over. They all leaned forward reading what is said. "I have to find a professor to do it with, wow I've never done a professor. Oh no, wait I have, that's how I past Psych my first year." He admitted making them laugh. "I think I got the better of that deal too." He mused.

"I agree you got your grade and got laid." Max stated as he and Marc did a complicated handshake. "Come on Vegeta your turn."

"Fine." He sighed turning it over, the card showed Virgo. "I have to find a virgin." He spat making them grin. He personally didn't like virgins; they didn't know how to do anything even though they were pure.

"How the hell are you going to find a virgin?" Krillin asked resting back in the chair. "I know for a fact that before we arrived in town there were a lot more virgins in Tokyo." Vegeta grinned, nodding in agreement.

"You were lucky to get to Juuhachigou before us". Marc joked making them laugh. They were all cool when it came to joking about girlfriends. "Don't laugh Goku, you were lucky your dearest Chi Chi was in England."

"I know." Goku replied chuckling. "I'm pleased that you guys want to beat my record."

"Oh please, when you left we were tied. I'm way ahead of you." Vegeta stated jokingly. Goku nodded sighing, "You're an old man Goku."

"I know but I've had enough fun to last me my whole life. That chapter has closed I'm ready for marriage." Goku spoke truthfully making Krillin nod in agreement. Marc and Max looked at them in disgust. "Just like you Vegeta."

"Well boys, we're down to two." Max sighed. Vegeta rested back in the chair twirling the card around his fingers. "Vegeta's thinking about how to find himself a virgin."

"HEY you had better not think about going to a convent." Marc joked. He was smacked in the head from the pillow Vegeta threw at him. They were always this relaxed around each other but around other people they were totally different. This was their own little private club, he and Marc knew they could live like this for the rest of their lives, but he didn't want to. He knew that he wanted to marry Gwen; she was perfect for him.

"Let's go out or something. This sucks." Max sighed making them all agree and got up. They all headed down the hall in silence as Marc and Vegeta thought about their new assignment. "I feel for you Vegeta."

"Don't worry, I feel for me too." Vegeta replied shading his eyes from the hot sun. He looked at his friends wondering when they were going to set up for their little party at Marc's apartment. "When are you guys going to buy the stuff for the party?"

"Later, won't be eating I'll be drinking and getting into Pasha's pants." Marc joked making them groan.

"You're a sorry case." Vegeta mused, making Marc looked at him.

"Yeah then who was the woman you had in your bed last night?" He shot back making people on the sidewalk look at them.

"Her name was Brenda." Vegeta answered coolly making the guys laugh shaking their heads at the two.

"Whatever, I had Pasha in my bed." Marc mused pushing his hands into his pockets as his friends applauded him.

"He knows her name, its the end of the world." Krillin teased, making Marc punch him playfully. They rounded the corner that led to the park only to come face to face with Rika, Chi Chi and Bulma, who were laughing.

"Well, well, well." Max spoke winking at Rika who blushed. Bulma figured he was Max since as Rika blushed and she didn't know him.

"Goku!" Chi Chi exclaimed, looking at her fiancé, she walked up to him and gave him a lingering kiss.

"Where are you three going?" Goku asked ignoring the looks his friends were giving him at the moment. He knew they were only playing around and when they were by themselves they were going to rub it in.

"Is that food?" Krillin asked going for the blanket making Rika and Bulma laugh looking at him disbelief. "What I'm hungry," he defended moving the blanket to see another bag. "Only a bag."

"To eat, I'm hungry but we have to drop Bulma off at school for her next class." Rika said softly.

"We wanted to get something to eat too." Marc inputted.

"Rika, Chi Chi go and eat with them, I can catch a cab." Bulma offered, but Rika shook her head.

"We couldn't anyways we'll see you guys later tonight. We might be late cause Bulma has to work a shift tonight."

"I'll bring her to the university for you." Vegeta offered out of the blue surprising his friends. "It's no big deal and only these ogres are hungry."

"Stay away from the convent." Marc warned making the guys laugh but the girls were clueless.

"I couldn't." Bulma denied softly remembering the way he had been looking at her when she was dancing. She looked up at him only to be caught in his fierce ebony eyes.

_'God he's good looking.' _she thought absently.

"It's all right, come my car isn't parked far from here." Vegeta said, taking out his keys.

"Go on Bulma, I'll see you tonight ay?" Chi Chi said softy making Sakura nod as she was waving good-bye before following Vegeta slowly. They walked to the underground garage not saying a word to each other; finally they came to his SUV. Vegeta unlocked it and opened the door for her Bulma smiled and got in.

"Which department?" Vegeta asked pulling out the parking space. He knew a virgin when he saw one and Bulma had virgin written all over her and the way she acted proved his theories. He didn't have to go hunting like Marc because his next lover walked right into them.

"Business." Bulma answered pulling holding her bag closer to her, something about being near him made her uneasy.

"How long you been dancing?" he asked trying to make conversation. She was being distant now but by midnight he would have her under his covers.

"All my life. I want to be a ballet dancer." Bulma answered looking down so couldn't bring her self to look in his eyes or at him. He had a forbidden aura around him, something cynical. "I've never seen you at the club before."

"That's because I just got here a month ago, I went to law school in the US," he answered speeding up. He had to meet Brenda at her father's office for round two then he would prepare for Bulma later. "You're a great dancer."

"Thank you." Bulma replied softly when he turned unto the university property.

"I have a feeling you don't like me." Vegeta mused looking at Bulma momentarily. Bulma looked him straight in the eyes, her lips in a fine line.

"I don't have a reason not to like you yet, thank you for the ride Ouji." Bulma said getting out. She didn't even looked back when he pulled off, tires screeching.

After she was finished here she would go and visit her sister's grave and stay there for a while and give her an update of how things were going.

**Later.**

Vegeta watched as people rolled into the penthouse with a bored expression, his prey had yet to arrive. He ran his hand through his hair walking from off the balcony when he saw Rika and Bulma finally arrive. He stared at her; she dressed in a halter-top and jeans skirt, taking in her smiling face. "Look that last of the dancers have finally arrived, come on girls give us something to watch." A guy cheered loudly making everyone join in.

"We just got off and our feet are sore, there's no way in hell we're dancing." Rika yelled making smiling. "Make Chi Chi dance."

"No way, she's my fiancé." Goku joked holding unto Chi Chi who laughed kissing him on the cheek. Bulma looked around the place figuring that everyone present must have been rich except for she, Rika and Pasha.

"We'll pay both of you 200,000 yen each." Another offered Sakura look up. "And if you're great I'll pay you again to dance for me at a private party." They cheered looking at Bulma and Rika expectantly.

"Regular cabaret?" Rika asked knowing that they would need the money for when they went to New York, it would add to what they had.

"Yeah," Bulma looked around the expensively apartment that was furnished in black leather and had a masculine feeling to it. It was on the top floor, penthouse, she had never been in one before and had to admit that it was beautiful.

"All right, give Max the money and we'll give you a hour show but we'll need partners who can dance." Rika stated making them nod. This was going to be an easy show; they would make over a month of their regular pay by just dancing for an hour. She wouldn't find dancing just cabaret for that much at private parties, this was easy money.

"Hey Ouji and Max can dance." Marc yelled, making them glare at him. He, like Goku, loved to torment people.

"They can do the salsa too," he continued making everyone cheer. It was easy to swindle guys out of their money when they were half intoxicated.

"I'm only dancing if I get paid a 200,000 yen too," Max shouted, making the girls cheer. "And we'll go shirtless for another 50,000." He continued making he girls dish out money. Bulma laughed at his enthusiasm as she placed her purse in Pasha's care.

"I need a scissor." She spoke to Krillin, who nodded getting up from where he was sitting next to Juuhachigou.

"Okay girls, and Vegeta and Max, I have all the money for a hour show. I'll put on the music." Goku smiled showing them the cash. Bulma took the scissors and cut the side skirt so she could move more freely. Vegeta took off his shirt making the girls cheer and some whistle as Bulma took off her shoes. She looked up briefly and felt the heat rise on her cheeks, seeing Vegeta's bare chest. He was amazing with a golden tan, how in gods name was she going to be able to dance with him? God help her, it wouldn't be good if she were to faint from contact.

"I claim now that after this I shall kill Max and Marc!" He yelled winking at some of the girls he knew were waiting in line to share his bed.

"Okay, girls first." Max yelled making them cheer, as he pressed play. Bulma and Rika get ready when _'The Way I Are' _started to play. They listened the beat and started to move along with it moving their butts like to the rhythm. They turned giving their audience a good view, and then it switched in _'Get Me Bodied'._

"Yeah B, Rik." Chi Chi yelled cheering them on as she moved against Goku leaning against his chest. She was filled with pride knowing that they were best dancers in all of Tokyo and they should be performing for a company. She remembered when she wanted to be a dancer as well but she had to take over her mother's company and wouldn't have time for it. She also knew that Bianca would be really proud of Bulma, and how much she had advanced.

Everyone started to cheer when they started to dance pop; Rika and Bulma laugh doing a spin coming to a halt. They moved in perfect sync with the other surprising everyone. Their chest rose and fell with each breath they took as they enchanted everyone with the liquid movements.

"They went to the same dance school all their lives." Pasha explained making them nod.

They continued to dance to the songs that came on and people started to enjoy the show increasingly. They danced to so many songs that they were starting to run out of moves. At the end of _'Ring The Alarm'_, a salsa song came on.

"Guys join!" A girl shouted making everyone cheer. Every female wanted to see the guys dance, hell they had paid to see them dance and they wanted a show. Next time they would pay them for a dance and maybe something else.

Bulma came to a stop only to be pulled into Vegeta's arms. She had to fight down a blush feeling his bare chest. And she was surprised to see that he was such a good dancer. He spun her around quickly before holding her around the waist dipping her. "Wow." She muttered making him smirk while breathing hard.

She felt herself moving to his silent commands like a puppet. He would tell her which way to move with out saying a word. She glanced up at him but had to look away seeing his intense amber eyes boring into hers with fieriness. She didn't think she could keep his gaze even if she wanted to. "Tired." She muttered at the third song they danced together.

"I know, and we're sweaty." He smiled pulling her up since as they only had three more songs to go. She nodded trying to follow his moves, she was used to Alex's dancing so it was hard keeping up with Vegeta.

"At least you live here and can shower," She muttered when he spun her around. She glanced Rika and Max only to them laughing like they were crazy dancing together. She wished she just as carefree as them, she glanced at the clock she had been able to make Susan extend the hours since as she said she was going to be working a late shift and would be home before midnight.

Life was just incredibly hard for her; she had to make sure that dancing was above everything else. And that meant that she would never have time for a boyfriend or actually go out on a date or anything.

They came to a halt when the tango started to play, for joke Marc handed Vegeta a red flower.

"Come on, dance." He yelled making Bulma laugh. She and Vegeta got into position but Rika and Max had to stop because he didn't know how to dance this.

She was trying hard to keep a straight face seeing the open annoyance written all over his. "I take it you think this is funny?" He murmured so only she could hear. Bulma nodded guiltily making a giggle escape.

"I'm sorry." She apologized then put on a straight face as the music started to play. She looked Vegeta in the eyes getting lost in the sweet rhythm of the music of love. She had never danced it with anyone except Alex who was like a best friend to her. She didn't know that him being charming would mean her definite doom; this was going to be a night she would never forget.

Everyone watched in silence as they moved together, their technique flawless with sharp movements. Bulma was in a trace dancing with him, as was Vegeta but they both concluded that they were giving their audience the show they so dearly paid for. Bulma's leg moved up his leg when they did a sharp stop, he dipped her slowly bring her back up.

Something was different dancing with her, he had danced this song many times with Gwen since as she really loved dancing a lot as well but she was no where as good as Bulma. He could feel the way she danced, and it was clearly written on her face that this was something that she loved to do dearly.

They locked eyes looking into each other's souls, Bulma looked away not able to see anything, he was hiding what he felt. And then slowly the song ended, they bowed getting their applause.

"You're a great dancer." Bulma smiled, looking at Vegeta who smiled slightly getting his shirt.

"No leave it off." A girl shouted making the others cheer. Sakura was thinking the same thing; with a body like his he didn't need to wear a shirt.

_'What the hell was that?' _She thought shaking her head when Vegeta looked her and raised a brow. He picked up two cans of beer handing her one, Bulma took it gratefully knowing she was only going to have one since, as she couldn't handle liquor.

"Still got it, I've got to come and see you and the girls dance." Chi Chi laughed giving her a high five. "Hmmm I should open up my own club and steal you from Juuhachigou." She took Bulma's hand and twirled her around and started dance with her closely laughing.

"Not a chance." Juuhachigou declared her face firm but her eyes were twinkling. "I would have loved to have all of you dancing but you had to go and leave." Chi Chi laughed shaking her head when she and Bulma stopped.

"If I hadn't left I wouldn't have met Goku." Chi Chi replied wrapping her arms around his neck cuddling up to him. Bulma smiled shaking her head when she spotted Pasha disappearing to the rooms with Marc then Rika and Max doing the same. She smiled knowing how bad her friends were but she was saving her self for someone special.

"Beer not a woman's drink, try this." Krillin offered taking her drink. Bulma nodded looking at the fruity looking substance, she took a taste and smiled it didn't taste bad. Sitting down on one of the chairs she watched people dance or make out, enjoying life.

She watched the time closely knowing that she was not in the mood to get yelled at today again. She hoped the Susan would be drunk and knocked out; she would have to sneak in a make sure that her latest boyfriend was also knocked out.

About an hour later Chi Chi walked up to her, "Hey Bulma, Goku and I are going to run to the store. We're running out of ice, and I'm more sober then him okay?" Chi Chi said bending down.

"I'll wait for you I've got to go home soon." Bulma replied feeling funny down in her belly. She shouldn't have taken the last drink Krillin had offered her; maybe she just had to empty her bladder.

"Are you okay?" Chi Chi asked worriedly looking into Bulma's eyes.

"Yeah I'm cool, but I've got the use the bathroom don't worry." Bulma smiled taking a sip of the third glass of fruit drink Krillin made for her. Chi Chi nodded walking off to meet Goku, Sakura got up and swayed almost losing her balance.

"Whoa there, you okay?" Krillin asked stepping in front of her. Bulma giggled nodding, as she shook her head.

"Yeah I'm fine, I got to get ready to go home," She answered truthfully. She felt great but her bladder wasn't agreeing. "I've just got to pea really bad." She whined making him laugh pointing to the hall. Bulma smiled hurrying off, she coming to the door she knocked and turned the handle only to find it locked. "Oh great." She walked to the next room and opened the door slowly peeking inside. Finding if empty she walked in rushing to the bathroom.

She looked around it noticing that someone occupied it. She inhaled the sweet masculine scent.

When the door closed Vegeta walked into his room and locked his door feeling tired and totally drunk. He would have to watch out for the drinks Krillin mixed especially that fruity one. He was getting tired of the same girls every night, maybe he was starting to get like Krillin and Goku, that thought made him laugh walking over to his balcony. He opened the door letting the cool nice breeze in; he would have to get a place like this when he returned to Hong Kong. He wondered when Gwen was going to finally arrive. He was tired of amusing him self with the meat here, he wanted to head home.

He took of his shirt walking back inside he looked at his bathroom hearing water running. A moment later Bulma walked out coming face to face with a half naked Vegeta. She blushed crimson looking at him. "I'm sorry I had to pee really badly and the other bathroom was occupied," She stammered looking down. Vegeta chuckled walking over to her.

"I feel blessed walking into my room only to find a pure angel." He whispered touching her cheek. Bulma looked at him feeling her face get even redder, if that were humanly possible. She gulped when Vegeta brushed his lips against hers, she knew she should have back away but it felt too good. And she felt so incredibly giddy.

"No I-." She was cut off from saying she had to go home and that she couldn't have sex feeling his tongue in her mouth. Her eyes widen before she closed them and responded, wrapping her arms around his neck getting lost in his warmth. The last thought she had was if this was what Rika meant by saying "she was missing out".

**Chi Chi.**

Chi Chi walked around the penthouse looking for Bulma but saw no sign of her. She walked back into the living area that was empty, "Hey Takashi have you seen Sakura?" she asked stopping in front of him.

"No that last time I saw her she said she was going to the bathroom to get ready to go home" Takashi answered making Chi Chi nod. "Ya'll leaving?" He asked picking a sleeping Juuhachigou up.

"Yeah, Goku's waiting for me I was supposed to bring Bulma home but I guess she left. Finding the ice took longer then I thought."

"Like I'm supposed to believe that you only bought ice the whole time you were gone. Remember who you're talking to." Krillin replied making Chi Chi blush walking off.

"Night Krillin and drive carefully, you've got special cargo." Chi Chi called waving before she walked out the open door. Krillin smiled looking down at Juuhachigou knowing she was right. He did have special cargo and even though he made the wicked blend of liquor tonight he didn't drink any.

"Ya'll leaving?" Max asked walking up with Rika. Krillin nodded heading for the door, "Come on Rika let's bail Marc and Vegeta are out." He sighed making her nod. They walked out the door and locked it following Krillin down the hall.

"I wonder if Bulma went home." Rika whispered when they stopped in front of the elevator.

"Yeah, she left." Krillin answered walking in with them following behind. She hadn't a clue what she was leaving behind in that apartment. Her best friend, had fallen victim to the devil himself. 


	3. Intersection Collision

**A/N:** Hi guys I want to say thank you for all the reviews. It inspires me. Now on to the next chapter. I know you're gonna love it.

Chapter 3: Intersection Collision 

Bulma groaned turning over in the warm bed she was in, she winced closing her eyes tightly when the morning light hit her. She looked around the room wondering where the hell she was, she tried to remember something about last night but it was all a blank slate. She nearly screamed from shocked when everything started to come back to her from last night. She moved her across her chest then down her legs and butt but didn't feel any clothing. She flew out of the bed only to see her clothing all over the floor, picking them up she put on one after the other.

"Oh no! I can't believe I did it." She spoke, scolding her self. "You idiot." She said on the verge of tears. Grabbing her clothes she walked down the hall noticing that no one was home and the place was clean. She headed for the door and closed it behind her combing out her hair with her hands as she ran towards the elevator having a terrible hang over.

She knew had missed her morning classes, and she should have been to ballet already. And to top it off she was going to get yelled at really badly when she reached home. She banged her head on the elevator wall as if descended, feeling an aching pain between her legs.

"Oh please, I'm sorry lord." She muttered, holding her throbbing her head. She would be in bed all day she knew feeling like this; she hoped she would feel better for tonight so she could work. 

All the guys looked up when Vegeta walked up to them holding the card of the Virgo in his hand. He woke this morning only to find Bulma wrapped in his arms, he didn't even remember how he sweet-talked her into bed. "What's got you smiling?" Goku asked when he sat down in front of them.

"Don't mind Goku, it appears that he didn't get any sleep last night." Marc stated making Goku glare at him.

"I'm happy at the fact that Marc owes me a vacation." Vegeta answered making them sit up.

"You didn't?" Max laughed looking at Marc's face, Krillin and Goku joined in giving Vegeta high fives.

"I did and I don't even remember how I got her in bed. The shit Krillin gave me was fucking strong." Vegeta confirmed making Krillin grin proudly. He had only made them for Vegeta and Bulma but he made Vegeta's twice as strong.

"I hate you Ouji." Marc muttered playfully resting back. "Oh well I was looking forward to getting a professor." He muttered softly picking up his coffee. "You know I love being a bachelor, I don't think I'll ever get married." He sighed looking up at the clear blue sky.

"Same here, pussy is a man's best friend. Fuck dogs." Max replied making them laugh.

"So who was the lucky virgin?" Max asked thoughtfully, "And how the hell did you find her?"

"I didn't find her, I was introduced to her by Rika." Vegeta answered making them look at him with a lost expression. Krillin's eyes bulged out realizing who he meant; he couldn't believe it.

"You don't mean Bulma?" He got out making Goku straighten up hearing Chi Chi's best friends name. He knew how protective his fiancée was of Bulma and he hoped this wouldn't turn sour.

"The one and only Virgin Mary, I wasn't sure at first but then when we bumped into her I knew." Vegeta answered making Marc look at him thoughtfully smiling.

"How was the virgin?" He inquired thinking about Bulma. He wouldn't mess with her because she was Pasha's friend besides they didn't sleep with the same girls.

"I don't remember." Vegeta admitted making them look at him in mute fascination cracking up. "Whatever Krillin gave me worked like hell, I remember kissing her but between that and waking up with her in my arms that's about it." He shrugged pouring him self some coffee.

"Ya'll want to go to the cabaret tonight?" Max asked wanting to see Rika dance. He didn't know if he was getting to be like Vegeta and Goku but he wanted to see her badly.

"Sure," They all answered changing to a different topic.

"I was going to bring Chi Chi there anyways, she wants to see Bulma and the girls perform." Goku sighed taking a sip of his coffee. "We're leaving for London in about one and a half weeks, she wants to get a lot done before we leave."

"I can't come with ya'll, I'm going to the mountains with Gwen for a couple days. She's flying in today and planned it." He spoke making them look at him.

"By the time you and Marc want to have children you won't have anything left." Krillin muttered when the waitress walked up. They all watched Marc's eyes followed her curve, smirking. "Ouji men, I really wonder about them."

"We all do." Goku smiled seeing Vegeta and Marc share the same smirk before shaking their heads. He wondered if Vegeta really loved Gwen or if he was only marrying her since they had been together from since they were young. He knew Gwen must know about Vegeta's ways but it was obvious that she didn't care.

**Bulma **

"Where the hell were you last night young lady!" Susan yelled at Bulma who was standing in the middle of her room in her robe wincing. "Well?"

"I slept at Rika's, she needed me to drive her home because she got really drunk." Bulma lied praying she would buy it. She looked at the man who walked up behind her and glowered at his disgusting face.

"Leave her alone and come back to be woman." The man said pulling her back. Bulma looked him in the eyes seeing the way he was looking at her, she felt degusted and made sure her baseball bat was in view. After she had shot Ken the gun had been taken away from her but she made sure she knew how to use a bat and it worked just as good.

"You had better make sure you are in this fucking house before midnight. Next time I'll throw you out," Susan yelled slamming the door shut. Bulma glared at it not wanting anything more then to get out of this house. It didn't hold any good memories for her any more, wiping tears from her eyes she locked her door before going back to bed. The only way to leave her dream world behind was to sleep.

**A Week Later**

Bulma spun around dancing to the classical music, she moved executing every move expertly. She hadn't seen Ouji for the whole week and was glad, she heard he was out of town with a woman but what did she care? She was only a one-time fling, when she thought about it that way she felt sick in her stomach. She hadn't wanted her first time to be like that, and with a person who only wanted some.

Dancing and working took her mind off her dirty little secret; she still hadn't told anyone about it but had a feeling the guys knew. "Wonderful girls, wonderful Bulma, Rika." Suika praised watching them dance. She noticed that Bulma didn't dance as well as she did but it wasn't at all noticeable if one didn't know her all her life. "Wonderful, Bulma do a grande jete en avant." Suika stated making Bulma nod walking to the side of the room. "Girls, I want to pay attention and watch her technique." Everyone moved the side and watched as Bulma did a series of jumps landing perfectly. She looked like she was floating on air as she showed them; they all knew she was the best in the class. "Perfect, I want all of you to work on that, Bulma may I speak with you?"

"Hai." Bulma walked slowly towards Suika feeling sick in stomach. They walked out the room and closed the door. Rika wondered what was wrong; she knew nothing was wrong with Bulma's display. But she had seen the way Bulma looked ever since the party and she wondered what was wrong.

"Are you okay?" Suika asked softly looking her over. Something had changed but she was not sure what it was. She was the person who Bulma had been able to confide after her sister's death and during the trial. She figured one of the reason's she had never had a boyfriend was because of what happened to her sister.

"I'm fine, I'm just not feeling well." Bulma answered feeling terribly nauseated; she swallowed trying to hold it down. Suika watched her grow pale in the face before running to the bathroom. Bulma raced through the door and to the first stall she came to, bending over she through up all she had eaten. ****

A minute later Rika walked in and rushed over to Bulma only to see her heaving. She ran and got paper towels wetting them; she wondered what was wrong with her friend. "Are you okay?" she asked holding them as Bulma rinsed her mouth out.

"I think I ate something bad." Bulma answered looking at Rika gratefully taking the paper towels. She had been feeling really sick lately but thought it was a bug, she didn't know what was wrong with her.

"Or is it that you haven't been eating properly." Rika chided but Bulma shook her head. She had been eating now a lot and she never usually ate a lot. "Come on let's return to class, you don't have to come in to work tonight."

"I don't think I'll be able to." Bulma sighed resting her head on Rika's shoulder as they walked out of the bathroom. "Rika can I ask you something?"

"Yeah shoot." She smiled rubbing Bulma's arm comfortingly.

"Have you started yet?" She asked wondering if she was counting wrong. She should have started already but she hadn't started as yet and she was getting scared. She prayed that she was just irregular it always was because of her diet but now she wasn't so sure.

"Yeah three days ago, why?" She inquired looking at Sakura. "You have started right?" She knew that they started together every month. "Bulma? Have you?" Seeing that Bulma wasn't answering she was starting to fear the worst. But this couldn't happen, could it? And to Bulma of all persons, it was highly unlikely or at least she hoped so. She looked down at the long bare and pale pink hallways trying to focus and get her breathing under control.

"No I haven't." Bulma admitted softly making Rika gasped her hands flying to her mouth. "I'm sure I'll start though, I know I will." she felt really dirty, how could this have happen to her? She prayed to god that it was nothing and she was over reacting to something that wasn't worth it. Right?

"Did you do anything you shouldn't have?" Rika asked softly as if speaking to a child. When she saw Bulma's face heat up, she got really angry and was going to kill the guy whose fault it was.

"I-I well um yeah." She admitted looking down shamefully. "I didn't mean for it to happen really" she felt tears burn her eyes. "I was drunk and I said no but-." Rika knew that if Bulma said no that it could be rape, cause once a person says no that makes it automatically rape. And if she found out who this guy was she was going to make sure he ended up behind bars.

"Did you use protection?" She whispered since as they were standing in the hallway. "Bulma, please tell me you did!?!" She nearly yelled.

"I don't remember, I don't remember any of it." Sakura yelled making her shut up. She hadn't expected her to snap like that, "I'm not sure, can we talk about this later?" She begged softly feeling sick to her stomach.

"Yeah I'm sorry, come I'll drive you to the pharmacy and we'll see okay. I'm sure it's nothing." Rika smiled wondering if she was only trying to assure her self. If Bulma was pregnant it could ruin her career, they were due to New York in a month. And if they were picked they would remain for a couple months by then Bulma wouldn't be able to dance. She hoped she knew who the father of this baby was since, as she couldn't remember if they used protection or not.

"Are you okay?" Suika asked when both girls walked into the room.

"Hai." They both answered getting back in line to finish up class. Bulma was afraid that she would be and if she were she wouldn't be able to go to New York. What was she going to do? She was nervous that she couldn't concentrate on dancing and was making a lot of mistakes.

"Girls stop, Bulma are you okay?" Suika asked sternly walking up her to her. She held Bulma's face in her hands seeing how pale she looked.

"I'm fine really." Bulma answered her belly churning. "Excuse Me," she squeaked running out of the room. They all watched her disappear wondering what was wrong, "Rika?"

"She ate some really bad food and it's making her throw up. I think I should bring her home and put her to bed." Rika answered making Suika nod.

"She shouldn't return until she is better, I'll be announcing who will be going to New York at the end of the week." Suika said making her nod walking out of the room with her and Bulma's bag. Pasha and Juuhachigou watched them leave wondering what was wrong with Bulma they hoped she was okay.

**  
**** Vegeta**

He looked down when he felt Gwen's arms wrapped around his torso, her naked body pressing to his. He looked out the window out at the mountains; it would be soon that they would head back to Tokyo.

"What's the matter Vegeta?" Gwen whispered placing a kiss on his back. Vegeta made her move to the front and he gazed into her amazing crystal blue eyes. She was so beautiful, and the woman he had always cared for a lot. He ran this hand through her long sun blond tresses then moved down to her waist. "Aren't you going to answer me?"

"I was thinking about it, when do you want to return to Hong Kong?" he asked giving a soft kiss on the lips. Gwen smiled thinking about it, she loved him so much that she would do anything at all even forgive his infidelities. She knew she would get him to stop once they were married and it wouldn't be long. She didn't want to be his fiancée anymore; she wanted to be his wife.

"How about at the end of the week? I want us to get home." She answered smiling, she tiptoed wrapping her arms around his neck seeing and feeling his manliness. She knew why he was so irresistible to women but she would let all know soon enough that he was hers alone. "I want us to move into your home, and I want to sleep in your bed soon to be our bed." She murmured against his lips. "You know you wouldn't die if you gave me a kiss once in a while." she pouted cutely.

"You know me," Was all he said picking her up. "But I can make up for that before we return to Tokyo." he continued walking over to the bed with her in his arms. She laughed when he rested her down moving over her.

"That's not such a bad idea, Vegeta." she murmured against his lips pulling him down to her as her legs wound around his lean waist.

**Bulma ****  
**

Bulma followed Rika in the back of the pharmacy feeling really embarrassed. She couldn't believe she was doing this, now of all times. "Which one?" She whispered as they looked over the many pregnancy tests.

"How the hell should I know, there's so many. Why can't they only have one?" Rika replied nervously praying Bulma wasn't pregnant. It would ruin her dreams after she had worked so hard to get this far.

"It shouldn't matter right?" Bulma asked noticing that people was looking at them. Who would have thought buying such a simple test you be so freaking hard, all they had to do was pick one right?

"Ah hell lets get four, we'll know then, weigh them out and see the results." Rika grabbed four walking off with Bulma following behind. "What? My cat's pregnant but I want to make sure." She spoke outrageously at the people who were looking at her. Bulma laughed following her crazy friend.

"Anything else ma'am?" The cashier guy asked looking at Rika.

"Sweetie want anything else?" She asked Bulma who grabbed a pack of jerky. Rika looked at her oddly knowing she never ate jerky, shrugging she handed it to the guy and took out her purse. "My cat's expecting." she said making the old woman look away. "We're first time parents." she exclaimed to the whole store hugging Bulma who laughed. "Thank you." with that they walked out the door leaving the store in silence.

"Rika, you are horrible." Bulma laughed shaking her head as they walked to the car. They all probably thought they were crazy to be so excited about their cat's pregnancy.

"I know but it's fun" Rika said tossing Bulma her jerky. "I never knew you liked those." She commented.

"That's just it; I don't." She replied taking a bit out of one sighing. "We can go to my house, there's no one home." She looked out the window keeping her fingers crossed. She didn't know how she would be able to take it if she was, it was only one time.

'_It only takes one time.'_ Her mind reminded her making Bulma growl.

When they reached her house they followed every single step carefully then sat on Bulma's bed and waited silently. The timer went off making Bulma jump, Rika took her hand and slowly they walked towards the bathroom. They looked down together and Bulma's face paled, she had read the box so much that she had memorized every single line.

"AAAHHHHHH!!!" Bulma screamed running out of the bathroom falling unto her bed in tears. "NO, NO!" She yelled hitting her pillow hard. Rika stood on the side wanting to cry, she knew that usually people were happy about this sort of things but she couldn't be.

"Oh Bulma." She moaned walking over to her friend rubbing her back. She wasn't the one pregnant but it felt like it was her, she didn't know what she would do if she got pregnant. And now this had to happen Bulma of all persons, it was just not fair.

"Rika!!" Bulma cried in her pillow, she was seeing the two blue lines and the pluses over and over in her mind. What was she going to do? Oh god what was she going to do? "I don't know what to do, what should I do?" She choked feeling her friend rubbing her back.

"I don't know but we'll think of something ay?" Rika whispered softly racking her brain to think of something. She must have stayed that way for about an hour because when she stood up her legs ached. She pulled a blanket over Bulma, who had cried her self to sleep. She wrote a note before walking out of the room, she had to go to rehearsal and tell everyone Bulma was sick.

**Later**

****

"Do you want us to drop by later?" Chi Chi asked looking at Rika who was stretching. "Maybe she'll feel better from the stomach virus," She hadn't told anyone knowing it wasn't her place to say anything.

"Yeah I called but she was still sleep cause no one answered." Rika sighed when the music started. "I'll see you after the show ay?" She didn't really feel like dancing when Bulma was home. She hoped she was okay and was taking this better then she. She looked around the narrow dressing area, walls lined with costumes finishing up her warm up.

"Yeah, knock em dead." Chi Chi smiled walking out of the room. Rika sighed knowing that dancing wasn't the same without Bulma. She put on her top hat and picked up her cane getting ready to go on with Bulma's replacement and Pasha.

"Bulma's needs to return soon, the boss is starting to like whatever her name." Pasha whispered looking the stand in. "I don't like her, she's trying to take Bulma's spot."

"I know and even Alex doesn't like her, well she'll be here soon don't worry that girl can't stand in Bulma's shoes." Rika replied looking directly at her while she said it. No woman could stand in Bulma's shoes when it came to dancing, she was the best there was and she deserved to become a great dancer. 

"I didn't think you were coming back." Goku smiled kissing Chi Chi's hand when she sat down. "How's Bulma doing?" he asked her softly getting the other's attention.

"What happened to Bulma?" Krillin asked softly when the lights dimmed.

"She's sick, probably from working so hard and not eating properly." Chi Chi answered making him nod. Vegeta over heard them but was paying attention to Gwen who was kissing his neck. He watched as the stage warmers exited and the real show was about to begin.

They had just gotten back from the mountains and decided to see a show. He sat up knowing he always enjoyed the show, this time however instead of seeing Bulma he saw her substitute. Half way through the show he lost his interest wishing he were somewhere else. He had remembered the night when he took her, he remembered every single detail.

Gwen looked at her fiancé and beloved face seeing his frown deepen. She wondered what was wrong with him the show was wonderful, "Vegeta? What's the matter?" She whispered beside his ear taking his hand in hers.

"Nothings the matter." he replied turning to look at her. Gwen nodded giving him a kiss, her engagement ban glistening from the lights of the stage. "This is a lovely show, but they aren't coordinated well." she mumbled making him nod.

"That's because the other dancer to the trio is missing. She's sick, when you see all three of them dance they look like one." Marc spoke up making her nod. He thought she was an okay person but didn't really like her protectiveness of Vegeta. He thought that Chi Chi would be the same with Goku but now he could see that Chi Chi was a really sweet person but Gwen was he didn't know what to place her as.

"Well maybe before we leave we'll be able to see her." Gwen replied with little interest as she clasped unto Vegeta's hand. She didn't want to be here and besides she could dance better then these poor trashes. She knew that the guys were interested because of the females whore. She would make sure Vegeta started to go to ballet and not cabarets. It was something a low class did, and she was not of the low class.  
**  
**

Rika and Pasha moved out the front dancing a sequence, they knew that they other girl couldn't keep up with them so they had to try and slow down their pace a little. They spun and looked at her each other seeing that they both agreed.

Rika did a spin when she noticed the woman sitting beside Vegeta; she was very pretty but looked snobbish. She figured she was the fiancée Max had told her he had. Stopping she looked at Max and winked making him smile before she continued to dance.

**At the end of the show**

"Well that was boring, tell me isn't there anything more interesting to watch?" Gwen spoke right off missing the dirty look Juuhachigou shot her. She knew that their shows were the best and didn't like this woman right off.

"We have the best shows in all Tokyo, one of our leading dancers is sick." Juuhachigou replied firmly holding Krillin's hand. "She'll be in tomorrow for the special show. My father makes sure his guest have the best performance in all Tokyo, and I'm a dancer." she continued speaking proudly. She tried to hold down her temper knowing that that woman had just spoke lowly of her father's business when it was named the best in all Japan.

"I'm sure she didn't mean anything bad by it." Vegeta stated cutting in. He really didn't want to see Juuhachigou and Gwen having an argument especially when he and Krillin would be caught in the middle of it.

"Yes I hadn't met it as an insult, we'll be here for the show." Gwen finally said and a bit reluctantly.

"She's right, you know they are the best." Chi Chi continued softly smiling. Sure this woman was talking badly about her friend's performances but she knew better. This woman was a rich snob and she was glad that Bulma wasn't here to hear that cause it would have hurt her.

"Well I guess that's a date, we'll all meet up here for the show. It should be hot." Marc smiled seeing Pasha and Rika walked up laughing. He was glad that they weren't here to hear Gwen's unfair speech about the way they dance. He thought they were incredibly, and he knew that everyone else thought the same.

"Hey, ya'll ready? And by the way that was killer" Max said making Rika's smile brighten. She loved compliments but they were so much better coming from him. He was the best there was and there was no doubt about it.

"It could have been better; we had to slow down because the girl couldn't keep up. No worries, Bulma will be back tomorrow. She knows how important this show will be." Pasha explained frowning slightly.

"I know, we'll have a great show tomorrow after all performing it has always been a crowd pleaser." Juuhachigou winked saying that making the girls blush looking down. She looked at Chi Chi thought then smiled considerably, "You know Chi Chi..."

"The answer is no Juuhachigou, so don't even bother asking." Chi Chi said cutting her off making Chiharu pout then smile shrugging.

"Your loss." she mumbled leaning against Krillin.

"Yeah we understand if you can't keep up with us anymore." Rika joked then laughed shaking her head at the look Chi Chi aimed at them.

"Whatever, hey you still want to drop by Bulma's?" Chi Chi asked looking for her keys.

"Yeah, I want to see if she's feeling better." Rika answered making her nod.

**Next day**

Bulma sat on her bed eating ice cream out of the container as she waited for Chi Chi and Rika to show up. Last night they had dropped by but Susan turned them away. "That bitch." she spat, her eyes widened hearing her self. She had never cursed before and here she was doing it. "Wow, no more Bulma!" she whispered to her self.

She smiled getting off her bed when her friends finally pulled up; she walked down the stairs and out the door still eating grabbing her purse in the process. "Hey pig, haven't heard of a bowl?" Chi Chi teased as Bulma walked towards the car and got in.

"No I haven't." she replied when Chi Chi pulled off. "So where we off to?" She made sure to look down at what she was eating not wanting to get motion sickness.

"I don't know, how you feeling?" Chi Chi asked looking back at her momentarily. Bulma sighed knowing she had to tell her sometime so it might as well be now.

"Okay, Chi Chi I have something to tell you." she whispered softly taking another bite of her ice cream to sink in her sorrows. She hadn't thought of what to do as yet about her little problem and from the look of it, Rika hadn't either.

"What? You got picked to go to New York?" Chi Chi teased knowing how they couldn't wait to find out. To her utter shock Bulma burst into tears bawling like a baby. "My god what's wrong are you okay?"

"NO!" Bulma wailed wiping her tears away as more came.

"What's wrong Bulma?" Chi Chi yelled making Rika cringe burying her head in her hands praying that she would survive Chi Chi's driving.

"I'm pregnant!!" Bulma wailed through tears. Chi Chi felt her body freeze and her mind go blank, had she heard right?

"Ah Chi Chi, stop light!!!" Rika screamed. Chi Chi's eyes widened and they all screamed as she pulled on the brakes heading towards the intersection.


	4. Tokyo Rouge

Chapter Four: Tokyo Rouge

Bulma threw up what she had eaten in the bag the paramedics gave her. She groaned wondering when she was going to stop, finally it did. The guy took the bag away from her handing a cloth and water. "There's café right over there." He said smiling at her softly. Bulma nodded gratefully getting off the stretcher, she looked at Chi Chi who was speaking with a police officer and Rika who as getting a cut on her forehead bandage.

She knew now that it wasn't a good idea telling Chi Chi that she was pregnant, as she drove. Washing out her mouth she stood up and looked at her self in the mirror. "My name is Bulma Briefs, I'm twenty I want to be a ballet dancer and my chance has come but I'm pregnant." She started to cry saying the last part. She sank to the floor crying her eyes out, she had a pretty good feeling that it wasn't healthy for her or her baby but she couldn't stop her self.

"Oh why me?" she asked no one in particular.

"Bulma! Are you okay?" Chi Chi gasped walking over to her friend. "Oh Bulma stop crying." She murmured hugging her as she cried. "It's not good for you. Ah, think about your baby." At that Bulma cried even louder, making her wince. It was obvious that it wasn't the right thing to say. "Okay come on, Goku's here for us."

When she pressed on the break, someone knocked her from behind making her car get caught together. She was lucky because the guy behind her was speeding and he was in wrong for hitting her. Bulma got up with help from Chi Chi; she walked out of the bathroom in Chi Chi's arms.

"What's wrong?" Rika asked running up to them in worry. "Is Bulma okay?" She prayed that nothing physically was wrong.

"Yeah just don't say the P or double B word." Chi Chi answered getting a confused look from Rika. She pointed Bulma stomach making her nod in understanding; she prayed that Bulma wasn't going to have an emotional pregnancy. How the hell were they going to tell everyone about it then not to say pregnant or baby?

"Are you girls ready? Is Bulma okay?" Goku asked walking up to them. He couldn't believe Chi Chi had gotten into an accident but he was relieved that they were all alright. He didn't know how he would take it if they were hurt in anyway.

"Yeah we're ready, she's just trying to get over the shock." Chi Chi smiled making him nod taking their bags. Bulma got in the back with Rika resting her head on Rika's lap.

"Chi Chi let's drop Bulma home she's tired." Rika said caressing Bulma's hair. Chi Chi nodded knowing she would have to give Goku directions, since he had not been at the house before. Bulma fell asleep half way home feeling really tired; there was a lot she had to think about and decisions to make. Then she had to figure out a way to tell Susan about her baby slowly. And what about Vegeta?

**The Next Day**

Everyone looked at the door when Bulma walked in dressed and munching on a chocolate bar that she put away when Suika looked at her. Smiling sheepishly she walked over to Rika and the girls and sat. She had made sure she went to her classes, and tonight she wanted to go to work as well. She knew she had to go because this was going to be a really special night and they would be able to make a lot of tips since, as they would be interacting with the guests.

"Okay now that we are all here, we'll have a little discussion. I think it is about time I told you who is going to New York." Suika smiled making everyone except Bulma brighten. "Now if you are picked you in New York you will have to remain there for about three months." She continued walking over to them as she glanced over the list. Bulma watched the way Suika moved with grace, is seemed as if she were floating on air. The dancing studio became stuffy as they all waited quietly to hear their names. "You all know that only six of you will be able to go, and it has to be the best students."

"Hai Sensei!" Everyone chorused, Bulma looked down gulping. If she was picked she wouldn't be able to go because she wouldn't be able to perform unless she aborted but she couldn't bring her self to do that. But that would mean she would have to put her and her sister's dream on hold, she knew that Bianca would have wanted her to do what was best.

"All right, Bulma Briefs." Bulma held back tears as her fellow students patted her on the back. "Sasaki Rika, Yanagasiwa Pasha, Mihara Juuhachigou-s." Suika trailed off when she heard soft sobbing sounds. Everyone looked at Bulma thinking she was overcome with joy but it was grief, great grief.

"Um Miss Suika before you continue I need to tell you something." Bulma whispered looking up grimly. She couldn't believe she was saying this, she wanted to go so badly but she couldn't because it wasn't worth it. "I can't go so please pick someone else." She spoke making Suika and everyone gasp.

"But why I thought you wanted to go badly." Suika stated looking Bulma over. She knew how she and some of the other girls had to work hard to make enough money in order to travel even though boarding was being provided by the University. "If you don't have enough money don't worry the trip is paid for."

"It's not that, I just don't want to go anymore please pick someone else. I have to go, I-I don't know when I'll be able to come in. I'll probably see you before you leave." With that said she got up, grabbed her stuff and walked out the door. Juuhachigou and Pasha were going to follow her but Rika held them back knowing Bulma needed time alone. This was probably one of the hardest things she had ever had to do.

**Vegeta**

"What's the matter with ya'll?" Vegeta asked walking into the room only to see a bunch of gloomy men. He sat down on the sofa and turned on a soccer game, he would pick up Gwen later since as she had to go out and buy something special to wear tonight. He didn't see the need to when it was nothing big, after all it was only a cabaret show. "Well?"

"Pasha, Rika and Juuhachigou were picked to go to New York and dance for a company." Krillin answered softly. "She's going to be gone for a whole three months if she's picked then she might remain and dance with them."

"And?" Vegeta asked with a bored expression making Krillin frown.

"Vegeta wouldn't understand, in a way I don't want Pasha to go. I don't know what's wrong with me, I haven't slept with a different girl since the party." Marc exclaimed shocking them. In his special case that was really bad, "I'm not kidding, I don't want her to go."

"Hook, don't tell me you're feeling the same way Max?" Vegeta begged but when he didn't answer he shook his head looking at his friends with sympathy. "Goku?"

"I think Chi Chi's pregnant." He answered getting all their attention. "But it's impossible cause she's on the pill ya know." He started softly. "Or I think she is." He corrected with a confused expression.

"You guys are bunch of sorry cases, ya'll should be happy they are going away." Vegeta stated getting up. "You're going to see them tonight so you shouldn't be looking so fucking gloomy. I mean they are only girls."

"Is Gwen only a girl to you?" Max inquired making Vegeta smile slightly thinking about her. He knew she wasn't a girl; she was a woman and a pretty awesome one at that.

"Naw Gwen's different; she knows what she wants to do. These girls very well won't be picked to dance for the company you know? I mean there is going to be a lot of other dancers all over the world participating for these spots. And they only have few, really few." He stated trying to assure them. He didn't know why they were all freaking out so, it wasn't like they were in love or were they?

"So, and how do you know all this?" Marc replied sinking in the chair he was sitting in.

"Gwen almost made into a company." he shrugged with a far away expression on his face.

Early…The Night Before Show.

Rika and everyone got ready to rehearse for the performance of the night. She looked at Bulma's replacement and frowned knowing that they would yet again have to slow down in order for her to keep up. "Oh my god, Bulma what are you doing here?" Pasha asked shocked seeing her run up in her practice clothing. She thought Bulma was too sick to come to work.

"I have to dance, if I don't I don't get paid." Bulma answered putting on her dancing shoes. She still didn't feel too well but she knew that as a dancer Juuhachigou's father depended on them being able to perform.

"But I thought you weren't feeling good?" Juuhachigou asked walking up from behind with a check board marking Bulma present. She was relieved that she had showed up because she was still ticked from what the woman had said last night.

"I'm fine, I just needed to rest up a little but it's all good." Bulma smiled but her eyes weren't twinkling. "Don't worry I practiced every number so I shouldn't mess up big time. And this practice run before the show should do me well."

"I don't think you could ever, don't over do it okay?" Juuhachigou spoke placing her hand on Bulma's shoulder. She nodded making Juuhachigou smile before walking off, Rika had made them promise not to ask her about why she turned down her chance and wait till she felt like she wanted to tell them.

"I'm fine." Bulma said to Rika who nodded smiling softly before she hugged Bulma tightly.

"How's Bulma?" Alex asked from behind making her jump, standing up she smiled softly.

"Fine as I can be." Bulma answered when everyone that would be dancing tonight walked towards the stage.

"Good cause I missed you sweet cheeks." Alex smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek then Rika. Together they walked out on the stage where everyone was warming up. "I heard that this guy and his son who own a theater from Hong Kong are going to be here. Some say they are planning on stealing some of Mihara's dancers." Bulma looked at him thoughtfully knowing that she would never leave here for someone else.

"Well we'll see who will leave, and how much they'll leave for" Rika muttered starting to stretch. Instead of dancing on the stage like usual they were going to perform in the largest ballroom in the hotel. The tables would be parted in two and they would dance in the middle. These shows were originally for men but now it was okay to have woman attend since, as it was clean entertainment.

"Okay girls and boys get into position." A woman ordered making everyone get up and into their spots. "We'll have eight run through before you can rest up before the show. We'll have no one slacking off, and this will also decide if you will be dancing for the next term." Most of the people groaned looking at Rika, Bulma, Pasha, Juuhachigou and Alex. No matter how much people got dropped those were never even considered and it wasn't fair to some but others new it was because of their technique.

"Let's get this over with so we can grab a light dinner before show time." Rika said making the four of them nod. They all got in the back while the others formed lines and started to dance when the music started to play. Alex joined the line of other dancers leaving Bulma, Rika, Pasha and Juuhachigou who were waiting for their song, which would start next.

**Chi Chi**

She smiled looking at the two men who walked into the room, hugging the older one she moved to the other. "She's going to be so shocked that you two are here." She exclaimed moving back. Their arrival would help her make the man pay who got Bulma pregnant, if she could just find out who the low down scoundrel was.

"We hope so too, is she at work?" The man asked smiling as the younger man looked around the office walking over to the window.

"Knowing the Kaijuu that's exactly where she is." The younger one stated running his hand through his jet-black hair.

"Yeah Touya's right, she's at work. Why don't you come to the show? It's supposed to be a really great." Chi Chi said making them nod as she sat down on one of the sofas with the older one. "Fujitaka we need to talk about something concerning Bulma and it's really important that you help me out."

"Is she okay?" Fujitaka asked taking off his glasses. He hoped nothing was wrong with his brother's only child. He wasn't able to keep an eye on her since, as he was Japan's house of Secretary.

"It all depends on how you take it but you and Touya must promise me that you'll not speak of it to her. Wait until she is ready to tell you." Chi Chi replied making both nod. Knowing that she could trust them and Fujitaka's influence could make the man pay she started to explain.

Vegeta 

He walked into the large ballroom that was filled with men dressed in black tux and women wearing all sorts of dresses. He saw when men's eyes followed Gwen's amazing figure that was clad in a fiery red dress. Smirking he pulled out her chair at the table that was in the front, he and everyone else would be sitting there. "Well, it's about time you arrive." Marc joked walking up from behind with a glass of champagne and a small black box.

"We didn't want to show up too early, besides the show starts in three minutes. Who's the box for?" Vegeta asked spotting Krillin and Max walking their way with similar boxes.

"It's tradition of course; this is just like a real Moulin Rouge except for the whole sex part. Most of the people here goes to every show and tonight they are going to reward the girls with little trinkets." Marc answered making Gwen laugh.

"No wonder these poor girls look forward to this show. It seems to me that they would probably love it if they were to also sell their bodies." She commented making Marc's smile dim.

"My girl is dancing and she wouldn't gladly sell her body, so please differentiate." he stated sitting opposite her. Gwen looked at him not believing but she kept her mouth shut as she played with Vegeta's hand.

"Hey man," Max said sitting down making Marc and Vegeta nod. "What's wrong with the two of you?" he asked looking at them oddly. "Goku and Chi Chi are coming with two guests that's why we have such a large table."

"Oh?" Vegeta said with little interest. "I'm starting to wonder if I should have brought a little box as well." he commented dryly making Gwen look at him. "I have a favorite dancer as well."

"I will not allow you to give another woman a gift." she spoke making him smirk looking her over. "You are to only give me gifts."

"So right," Chi Chi and Goku walked up with Fujitaka and Touya who were both carrying small boxes.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Mr. Fujitaka Briefs and his son Touya." they all nodded to each other as they sat down. "When is the show going to begin?" she asked taking out her video camera.

"Soon." Max answered right when the lights started to dim. Everyone got in their seats and quieted down waiting for it to begin.

"You girls knock em' dead." Alex said giving each and everyone of them a kiss on the cheek. It was tradition, a way of saying good luck and knock em dead. Bulma started to move with Rika trying to get in the mood, she smiled softly feeling better. She always felt better when she danced and tonight she was going to dance and enjoy her job.

"We will and you too, cute butt." Rika smiled winking at him. Alex smiled heading to his spot like all the other dancers.

The room went totally black then a spotlight appeared on the dance floor showing a man who was dressed like a ringmaster in a red penguin jacket and white breeches. He moved slowly making the light follow him, "Ladies and Gentleman. I bid you welcome to Tokyo's very own Moulin Rouge, were the girls are scrumptious, filled with life and will enchant you." he moved a little more swaying like he was drunk making some of the women laugh. "And ladies, the men will awaken a burning desire within you. Now let the show begin!" he shouted before the light disappeared. Drums started to beat a deep dancing tune before other instruments followed it up. The room was filled with a bright light showing all the colorful cancan dancers on the floor.

"Let's rock this joint," a man yelled as they all started to dance wildly. Chi Chi smiled taking in all the beauty as the others enjoyed the show. Vegeta didn't know but he was absently searching for Bulma. When he caught him self he shook his head wondering why he was doing that right when he had his fiancée right beside him.

"Hey where are the girls?" Goku whispered watching the show. He had to admit that this was spectacular as the dancers interacted with the audience. Vegeta could almost thank Goku for asking his unspoken request.

"They are for later," Max whispered proudly making him nod.

All the dancers moved back forming lines then started to line dance rising up their skirts. "Weeeee!" they yelled when some flipped over in the line. They moved forward dancing wildly while some paired up with guys. People watched in awe as some girls were tossed into the air like rag dolls, doing flips or tricks. It seemed as if they were in another time, filled with bright colors, enchanting music and dancers that seemed to defy gravity.

Then slowly lights dimmed and the music slowed along with the dancers, who all floated towards the edges of the tables. In the roof ropes moved towards the ground when they were close enough to be reached, Alex and three other men ran for them and started up doing tricks making people applaud.

"Behold my Queens," the ringmaster sang in a deep voice. The lights were directed towards the stage as the first sheer red curtain rose. Everyone saw Rika slowly look up; she was dressed in a tight red corset that had black designs on it and black panties along with black stockings. Her hair was up in curls that had a black top hat on it. Getting up slowly she placed her cane on the floor. She slowly started to move to the middle of the step when the second and third curtains started up. "Hey sista!" surprisingly her voice rang out through out the room.

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister_

Juuhachigou and Pasha appeared on opposite sides of the step forming a triangle, their hair was the same as Rika's with the top hat. Juuhachigou was dressed in a dark blue corset with black designs on it; she also had on black panties where her fish net stockings connected to it. Pasha had on purple and she was dressed the same as Juuhachigou, they slowly got up at the same time moving like Rika. "Marmalade!" they sang out musically.

_He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge Strutting her stuff on the street_

They moved down the stage seductively as the music started to play, then they just stop looking down, then slowly started to raise their heads. "Hey, Marmalade" they sang together, "She said." they broke off.

"Hello, hey Joe, You wanna give it a go?" a strong enchanting voice echoed through the room as the last silver curtain parted showing off its Angel. The lights left the three girls on the floor moving towards Bulma who appeared dressed in an emerald green corset with black lace. She had on black panties but dark stockings that stopped right over her knees, on her right leg was a garter. She tipped her hat up making her aquamarine eyes show as she slowly moved down the steps seductively, the crowd applauded.

Moving faster she walked towards a table that just happened to be next to the one where Vegeta and the guys were. Vegeta couldn't keep his eyes off her but Bulma look at anyone but him. "Hey, Joe!" she sang sitting on a young guys lap moving her hand down his chin she smile. "Wanna give it a go?" she winked getting up from him.

_Itchy gitchi yaya dada (hey hey hey) Itchy gitchi yaya hee (hee oh)_

Everyone applauded when the music started to go faster and they started to dance, with it. Gwen could see now what they meant by dancing; even she had to admit that they were a lot better then last night.

Their feet moved in perfect coordination as they danced to the fast song. Other dancers joined them, but they were out in the front strutting their stuff and they shown with pride knowing that they were the best.

_Mocha chocolata yaya (ooh yeah) Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)_

Bulma moved all the way out front and did a fast spin going around multiple times making everyone cheer when Rika and the others joined her. They were right below Alex and the guys who dropped between them right when they stop.

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (oh oh) Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

When they fell back, the guys caught them moving them across the floor. Bulma smiled into Alex's eye before he slowly dipped her deeply like the other guys. When they got up they pushed the guys away and walked off towards the stage moving their hips taking off their hats.

_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up Boy drank all that magnolia wine_

Fujitaka watched his niece filling with pride when she and her friends disappeared from site as the other dancers danced wildly keeping the crowd entertained. "Wow they are something." he commented making the guys nod proudly. "Where'd they go?"

_On her black satin sheets Is where he started to freak, yeah_

"To change for the next song." Chi Chi answered breezily. "Get your offerings ready men cause they are coming back for it. Right as she said those words all the other dancers spun around wildly shedding their colorful dresses into more simple and revealing dresses.

"Now boys, it's time for you offerings." Rika sang out appearing in a slick peach full body corset showing off her cleavage. Juuhachigou and Pasha appeared wearing the same thing then finally Bulma who was dressed in a snow white sparkling one, her long hair flowing down her back.

"Like they say." she spoke joining her friends, who smiled joining the other girls who smirked devilishly looking at men who sat up proudly feeling great.

"Diamonds are a girls best friend," they sang, everyone laugh as they joined the other girls.

"This is the best part." Marc smiled seeing Pasha and the girls head their way except for Bulma who couldn't decide which way to go first and was left on the dance floor by her self. A man got up boldly and walked to her making another get up as well.

They watched as the men put a diamond bracelet on her chest then let it slid down between her breast before he reached up to her cheek to touch her but the other man pulled her away putting a diamond necklace around her neck proudly.

Everyone laughed when the first fumed and dug into his pockets pulling out a bigger necklace giving to it to Bulma who smiled brightly taking it. The other took out another and another and they continued on until Bulma's wrists and neck was filled with jewelry.

She moved to the man and took off his hat dumping the jewelry in it. She kissed one on the cheek making him act like he was blushing then the other and this caused the first to grow angry all along the music was playing along with it. The room filled with laughter as everyone watched.

"She's great." Marc commented watching both men act like they were going to fight when another walked up.

"Yeah" everyone watched as the man pulled out a large crown filled with all different kinds of jewelry placing it on her head. Bulma took his offered hand and walked off with him and the hat filled with jewelry making the first two look at her with a lost expression.

Slowly she turned and smiled at everyone innocently, "Diamonds are a girls best friend." making the room erupt in laughter.

"For a minute there they had me thinking it was real." Gwen mused softly looking at Vegeta who she saw was looking at Bulma. "Is she your favorite dancer?" she inquired making him look at her and smile.

"I thought she was a good dancer, I haven't seen you dance in a long time." he answered giving her a kiss on the lips making her smile. Juuhachigou and the girls got off Krillin and the guys lap heading back on the stage to finish up.

"Time to dance again." Juuhachigou smiled giving Krillin a quick kiss, her neck that was once bare now had on a beautiful necklace. He nodded watching her go with pride he loved her so much.

Bulma came up to them smiling when Touya stood up and hugged her tightly making her laugh. "Oh my god, what are you doing here?" she gasped knowing she had to get back on stage.

"To see you beautiful." Touya replied putting on his and his fathers gift on her neck making Bulma blush.

"Thank you, I'll see you after the show?" she gave Fujitaka a kiss before running back on the stage when the music started to go slowly.

She wondered all through the rest of the show who the woman next to Vegeta was but she figured that she was just one more of his toys. She placed the gifts she was given in her bag as she finished changing. "Great show, you were wonderful" a guy said giving Bulma a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks you too Mark, see you tomorrow." he nodded winking at her before walking away. Sighing she picked up her stuff and walked out of the room to go and meet her uncle and cousin.

**Chi Chi**

She watched as the others left while she, Goku, Fujitaka and Touya waited for Bulma. "Here she comes now," she said seeing her run around the corner hurrying to them.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Bulma apologized making Fujitaka and Chi Chi laugh shaking their head at her she was always late.

"Don't, no worries Kaijuu." Touya spoke making Bulma glare at him but he only smile stepping back so Bulma couldn't stomp on his foot. "Not bad, all those days of training surely paid off."

"Thank you and I'm not a monster." Bulma smiled hugging her cousin tightly. "I haven't you seen you in so long, god." she pulled back looking at his handsome face. Then moved to Fujitaka, "Uncle." she hugged him too loving him.

"Niece, you were amazing just like your mother." he commented making her brighten, he left out Bianca. She loved it when he told her she was like her mother, Susan never spoke of her mother and when she did she always made slurs against her because she wasn't Japanese.

"Thank you, so where are we off to?" Bulma smiled stepping back.

"How about dinner?" Chi Chi answered making them nod walking towards the door. Fujitaka looked at Bulma, he didn't take the news well when he found out she was pregnant. And when he found out who that useless man was, he was going to make sure that he took care of his responsibilities.

"Sounds great I'm starved." Bulma readily agreed feeling like she as truly starving. She needed to start eating more and what was the use of trying not to get fat when it was inevitable. The thought of being so big made her a little scared, she had heard stories of dancers who had children and couldn't get the weight off. "How long are you staying for?" she asked out of the blue trying to her mind off such thoughts.

"Not for long, but Touya is going to be here for a couple of weeks" Fujitaka answered softly wondering when Bulma was going to tell them about her upcoming baby and who the father was.

**Gwen**

She walked into the bedroom dressed in a negligee only to see Vegeta out on the balcony. She walked out side and stepped beside him looking over the railing. "Did you like the show?" he asked looking at her warmly making her smile.

"Yeah it was good." she commented when he took her into his arms. "Tell me, who's the best dancer me or that other woman?" She didn't know why that woman made her feel aggressive. Vegeta didn't show any interest in her but the way he was looking at her made her feel worried. She was being silly she knew because she was his fiancée and she was the one that he loved.

"You, no one is better than you," he answered giving her a kiss on the lips. Gwen moaned deepening the kiss. "Come on let's get inside," she quickly agreed to that wanting to feel him.


End file.
